headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Water War
"Water War" is the first episode of season four of the Star Wars: The Clone Wars animated television series, and the sixty-seventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Duwayne Dunham with Dave Filoni as supervising director. The script was written by Jose Molina. The episode first aired on Cartoon Network on September 16th, 2011. Cast * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker/Mon Cala soldier #2 * Corey Burton as Count Dooku/Nossor Ri/Mon Cala soldier #3 * Gary Anthony Williams as Riff Tamson * Artt Butler as Captain Ackbar * Phil LaMarr as Kit Fisto/Brother Lemcke/Quarren soldier * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano * Adam McArthur as Prince Lee-Char * Catherine Taber as Padm Amidala * Dee Bradley Baker as Clone troopers/Mon Cala Commander/Quarren soldier #2 * Anna Graves as Senator Meena Tills * Tom Kane as Narrator/Yoda/Mon Cala * Terrence Carson as Mace Windu/Mon Cala soldier Appearances * Ahsoka Tano - Togruta Jedi padawan to Anakin Skywalker * Anakin Skywalker - Jedi Knight and Galactic Republic hero. * Count Dooku - Sith Lord and Seperatist leader. * Gial Ackbar - Mon Calamari captain * Kit Fisto - Nautolan Jedi Master. * Lee-Char - Prince of Mon Cala. * Lemcke - Mon Calamari * Mace Windu - Jedi Master. * Meena Tills - Mon Calamari senator. * Nossori Ri - Quarren politician. * Riff Tamson - Karkarodon warlord. Separatist. * Yos Kolina - King of Mon Cala; assassinated. * Calamari Sector - Transcluded appearance. * Mon Calamari System - Transcluded appearance. * Mon Cala - Main setting. * Blaster * Lightsaber * Clones - Clone troopers * Karkarodons - Riff Tamson only. * Naboo - Amidala only. * Mon Calamari - Numerous including Ackbar, Lee-Char, Meena Tills, and Lemcke. * Nautolans - Kit Fisto only. * Quarrens - Numerous including Nossori Ri. * Tatooinians - Anakin only. * Togruta - Ahsoka only. * Confederacy of Independent Systems * Galactic Republic * Galactic Senate * Grand Army of the Republic * Commander - Mon Calamari commander. * Count - Dooku. * Jedi Knight - Anakin Skywalker. * Jedi Padawan - Ahsoka Tano * Jedi Master - Kit Fisto and Mace Windu. * King - Yos Kolina. * Prince Lee-Char. * Senator - Meena Tills * Sith Lord - Dooku. * Soldier - Several Mon Calamari and Quarren soldiers. * Warlord - Riff Tamson. Notes & Trivia * Star Wars: The Clone Wars was created and executive produced by George Lucas. * "Clone Wars: Water War" redirects to this page. * This episode has been made available on disc one of the Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Four DVD collection and the Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Seasons 1-5 Collector's Edition DVD and Blu-ray collections. The single season was released by Warner Home Video on October 23rd, 2012 and the Collector's Edition set was released on October 15th, 2013. * The events of this episode take place in the year 21 BBY. * This is the first appearance of Gial Ackbar on Star Wars: The Clone Wars. He holds the rank of Captain in this episode. By the time of the Galactic Civil War, he will be promoted to Admiral. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes Opening quote When destiny calls, the chosen have no choice. See also External Links * * * * * * * * Category:2011/Episodes Category:September, 2011/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified